Sentiments
by TournesOWL
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur les personnages de Saint Seiya et leurs émotions aussi diverses que variées. Libérez vos démons, chevaliers, et laissez parler vos cœurs !
1. DeathMask (Cancer)

Bienvenue à tous ! Vous venez ici d'entrer dans mon premier recueil d'OS. Pour faire cours, ceci est un fourre-tout qui me permet de m'exprimer sur les sentiments, les ressentiments, les émotions, la psychologie des différents personnages de Saint Seiya (et tous ses spin-off/suites/préquelles/autres réécritures). Je ne sais pas vraiment si la publication sera très régulière car l'écriture de ces OS est assez particulière étant donné le fait que je me met à les écrire lorsque je me pose une question ou que je me fais une remarque sur un personnage. Donc c'est assez dur de me "forcer" à écrire.  
Mais trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse aujourd'hui avec un OS fraichement écrit, sur l'un de mes personnages préférés de Saint Seiya :)

 _ **EDIT**_ (24 juin 2016) : j'ai revu tous les OS de ce recueil, ils sont normalement corrigés de toutes erreurs, j'en ai aussi modifié pas mal, ça change pas grand chose, c'est juste mieux comme ça :3 Hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me transmettre vos avis, et si jamais vous voulez que j'écrive sur tel ou tel personnage, faites pas vos timides ! :D **BISOUS LES LOULOUS !**

* * *

 _Disclaimer : l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

 _Titre : DeathMask_

 _Genre : Aucune idée, pour être franc_

 _Contexte : Quand vous voulez !  
_

 _Personnages : Deathmask_

 _Pairing : /_

 _Rating : K_

 _Nombre de mots : 722._

 _NdA : OS fortement inspiré, encore une fois d'une chanson du groupe Fauve. Cette fois-ci "Voyou". (promis j'arrête de m'inspirer de chansons ;u; ) Aussi, excusez les petites fautes qui ont pu se glisser dans le texte, je n'ai pas de beta reader et c'est assez dur de se corriger soit même._

* * *

Barre-toi ! Casse toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux en plus ? T'as pas vu, tout ça ? Arrête, me regarde pas comme ça. T'as pas encore compris ? Comment faut que je te le dise ? J'suis pas quelqu'un de bien, j'suis pas une bonne personne, j'ai pas une belle âme ou quoique ce soit d'autre. J'suis juste une bête sauvage, un loup solitaire et j'vais finir par te sauter dessus, te lacérer la peau, te briser le cœur, te déchirer l'âme si tu t'éloigne pas rapidement de moi. Tu sais pas ce que c'est, toi, t'es pas comme ça, tu peux pas comprendre. On change pas, ça marche pas comme ça, personne pardonne, surtout pas les gens comme moi. Et même si, toi, tu m'offre une seconde chance, ça sert à rien que je l'embrasse, tout ça, ça me suivra toujours, toujours ça me collera aux basqu', toujours je les entendrais me hurler dessus, rien disparaîtra, ça peut pas, c'est encré dans mon corps, dans mon cœur, ou ce qu'il en reste, un tas de cendre ou une boule de nerf. Toutes ces choses que j'ai fait et que je regrette suffisamment. Toutes ces choses auxquelles je pense tout le temps. Toutes ces choses pour lesquelles je mérite qu'on me casse les genoux, qu'on m'enterre vivant, qu'on me jette dans le puis des enfers.

Et toi, t'as de la chance, d'être née bien comme il faut. Du bon côté de l'histoire. Du bon côté de l'humanité. Et puis pourquoi tu restes là, avec moi ? Tu comprends pas que j'ai envie de crier, de hurler toutes ces peurs, toutes ces faiblesse, de hurler mes envies ridicules, mes besoins absurdes, les tentatives de vivre mieux, d'être une autre personne ? Tu comprends pas que tout ça, ça handicape ? Mon absence de courage, ma cruauté, mon pessimisme, mon zèle meurtrier, mes réflexe violents, mes accès de colère, ma culpabilité, mes fantasmes et ma sexualité tordue, ma peur panique de la mort, mes regrets, mes erreurs, mes obsessions. Tu comprends pas tout ça, tu peux pas comprendre. Tu peux pas comprendre ces choix, ces décisions que j'ai pris, les sacrifices que j'ai du faire pour rester en vie. J'étais l'un des meurtriers de ces murs.

A moi la sale besogne, à moi les tâches ingrates.

J'étais de ceux qui ont les traits tirés et les paumes salis, ceux qui ont le visage pâle, le teint morose, ceux qui se délaves, qui se vide, ceux qui peuvent plus s'entendre réfléchir, ceux qui n'arrivent plus à se contrôler, ceux qui finissent par mettre les autres mal à l'aise par leur simple nomination, ceux qui savent plus s'y prendre avec les autres, ceux sur lesquels ont peut plus compter, ceux qui finissent par ne plus résonner logiquement, ceux qui finissent par être tabous.  
Et même si j'ai fini par être de ceux qui refusent de renoncer, ces chiens enragés, des teignes, des acharnés, des mauvaises herbes, des plantes envahissantes dont on ne peut plus se débarrasser. Même si j'étais devenus l'un de cela, l'un de ces hommes qui encaissent sans un mot, qui brisent le destin et jouent selon leurs règles. Même si j'en ai eu marre de ma propre haine, de ma propre violence, même si j'me sentais comme un animal en fin de vie. Même si j'voulais faire taire cette part sombre de moi même, faire partit de ce groupe de rebelles, faire partit des résistants, des lions, vivre par moi-même et pour les miens, désarmer cette mort, la chasser, la bâillonner, l'effrayer, la maintenir à distance. Et même si je voulais rencontrer cette vie qui me tournai le dos, et la ramener chez moi, pour la chérir et la séduire, la serrer de mes mains brûlantes et brûlées, ramener à moi cette humanité qui m'avait quitté par le passé, même si je voulais pouvoir continuer à courir, continuer à sentir mon cœur battre sous mes os rongés par mes démons. Et même si je voulais renaître parmi les bons j'en ai jamais été capable parce que la toile de mon existence était bien trop peinte de noir pour qu'une couleur ne puisse s'en échapper. Alors quitte moi avant que ce liquide de mort ne s'écoule en toi et que tu soit, toi aussi, condamnée à mourir tout les jours un peu plus.


	2. Saga (Gémeaux)

Disclaimer : l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Titre : Saga (le Tyrannique)

Genre : Je sais pas, du Angst ?

Contexte : Les quelques instants avant sa mort ?

Personnages : Saga

Pairing : /

Rating : K

Nombre de mots : 652

NdA : OS qui part un peu en cacahuète, écrit le soir, tard, avec du Casseur Flowter dans les oreilles, je m'excuse donc si les phrases sont peu compréhensibles ou si vous trouvez quelques fautes. N'hésitez pas à me les transmettre, j'arrangerai tout cela :)

Aussi, je m'excuse, j'avais pour envie de vous poster un chapitre sur Aphrodite des Poissons, mais l'OS est encore loin d'être fini, toute mes excuses :')

 **Réponse aux reviews** :  
silenceloy : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis content d'avoir réussi à faire passé les émotions de D.M, j'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi compréhensible et à la hauteur des attentes (si tenté qu'il y en ai).

* * *

Saga se le demandait, des fois, est-ce qu'il existait une drogue qui puisse le sauver, ou ne serais-ce qu'une parole, d'un ami, d'un frère pour le libérer de son passé qui ne cessait de hanter ses journées, ses nuits blanches où il tournait en rond, à se poser la même question en boucle : qu'ai-je fait pour en arriver là ? Une prise de conscience qu'il avait eu jadis et qui lui glaçait le sang depuis. Une prise de conscience qui lui donnait envie de tout quitter, de s'endormir et ne jamais se réveiller. Mais il avait appris qu'enfermer ses problèmes et les cacher ne faisait que les rendre plus forts. Et quand il reviennent, la peur et l'angoisses sont les seules compagnes. Et aujourd'hui seuls ces sentiments étaient restés. Des sentiments qui ne le quittaient jamais, le suivant partout où il allait.

Autrefois il chérissait ses démons, à s'en détruire la vie, à présent il priait la mort pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Il avait vécu sa vie sans s'interroger sur la suite, sans penser à où tout cela l'amènerai. Il y repensait à tous ces moments passés auprès de ses frères, tous ces fou-rires, puis ces batailles entre eux. Mais il le savait, il avait négligé et même tenter d'effacer sa famille pour s'intégrer à ce groupe uni. _Et il avait réussi_. Mais il se sentait si misérable, à présent. Il voulait tant être comme eux. Il voulait être leur égal. Il l'avait souhaité si fort qu'il avait franchi une porte qu'il ne pourrait pu jamais rouvrir. Il était si envieux de leur ressembler. Il n'avait pas supporter que l'un d'eux puisse un jour être supérieur aux autres. Il avait alors décidé en son fort intérieur que si l'un d'entre eux avait pour destinée de prendre la place de grand pope, alors cette tâche lui revenait de droit. C'est lui qui deviendrais le nouveau dieu. C'est lui qui les guiderait vers la voie qui leur était destinée. « Tu meurs si tu n'es pas à ta place, c'est la loi ». Il se rappelait bien les avoir prononcé, ces mots, à son adversaire de toujours. Finalement, cela lui était tout particulièrement adressé. Il ne restait plus qu'à voir qui allait l'abattre à son tour. A ce moment là il le savait, il avait déjà signé sa fin. Alors assis, là, il attendait le dénouement final. Il faisait remonter tous ces souvenirs enfouis, tous ces moments qu'il avait savouré. Et maintenant qu'il se voyait en haut de ses douzes maisons, que tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui, il s'entendait dire « Vas-y, montre leur le mal qui t'as amené ici ! Exhibe les, ces cicatrices, toutes ses blessures mentales, dit leur ! ».

Tous ses frères qui l'avait un jour aimé le regardait à présent de haut, le jugeant. Mais peu lui importait à présent. « Regardez moi, jamais vous ne serez à ma hauteur, jamais vous ne comprendrez ce qui m'a valu cette place si précieuse, vous ne comprenez rien, vous n'êtes que des pions sur cet échiquier que les dieux contrôles. ». Et pendant que sa voix chuchotait ces mots, son fort intérieur lui hurlait le contraire. Il le savait, celui qui vit en roi tyrannique finit seul, en homme triste.

Mais l'erreur n'est-elle pas humaine ? Et toutes ces erreurs amènent forcément un remord et à une évolution, non ? Mais il le savait très bien, il était allé bien trop loin. Son âme était rongé par la culpabilité et la honte qui ne faisait plus que l'écraser. Il s'était toujours tu pour ne pas se tromper mais la vie est aussi éphémère qu'une pensée et même les rois finissent par tomber. Et en cette instant, quand cette flèche vengeresse l'avais traversé de par en par il n'avait pas pu fuir la réalité. L'heure de sa chute était arrivée. Le roi tyrannique avait été vaincu.


	3. HS - Le poison du Poisson

Disclaimer : l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Titre : Le poison du poisson (oui c'est nul, mais en même temps avec ces deux mots ...)

Genre : /

Contexte : Comme vous voulez, mais si vous lisez bien c'est Milo qui parle.

Personnages : Kardia et Albafica ou Milo et Aphrodite

Pairing : Scorpion x Poisson

Rating : K

Nombre de mots : 262

NdA : C'est un HS, je dérive un peu de ce que je voulais faire initialement dans ce recueil. J'aime les pairing pas commun .u.

* * *

J'aurais aimé t'aimer mais je savais l'interdiction que nous avions tous de t'approcher.

J'aurais aimé t'enlacer, te toucher, embrasser ces lèvres empoisonnées. Mais le fruit défendu ne peux être effleuré.

Ton poison est le mien, ton sang glacé de cette éternelle damnation, un seul regard sur ton corps pouvais causer ma mort, nous le savions, ma douleur se confondait dans tes frissons de plaisir. Tes lèvres si chaudes et ta peau couverte de la rosée de tes plantes. Tu m'avais piégé dans la dentelle noire de tes cruels desseins. Les rares mots que tu m'envoyais étaient tel les aiguilles écarlates dont j'accable mes victimes, des aiguilles qui s'enfoncent dans la peau et qui n'en ressortent jamais, et dans ces moments là j'aimerais juste ne pas te voir, ne pas ressentir ton cosmos mais tu es sous ma peau et je ne peux me débarrasser de la vision de ton corps si beau. Tu hantes mes pensées si sombres. Et lorsque je te jette des œillades interdites, que tu te retournes vers moi en souriant j'aimerais juste pourvoir te faire mal, te pincer, te griffer, écorcher ta si jolie peau blanche, laiteuse, la mordre jusqu'au sang pour que tu hurle mon nom, que tu le grogne de ta voix mordante, que tu brise ta si belle voix. Et aujourd'hui encore ton poison cours dans mes veines. Aujourd'hui encore ton poison brûle dans mes veines. Aujourd'hui encore il me fait plus mal que mon cœur jadis malade. Mais aujourd'hui encore je ne veux briser les chaînes de ce destin qui me lie à toi.


	4. Shun (Andromeda)

Disclaimer : l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Titre : Shun

Genre : /

Contexte : Avant l'arc Hades

Personnages : Andromeda Shun

Pairing : /

Rating : K

Nombre de mots : 465

* * *

Faible ? Non, il ne l'était pas. Il n'était pas ce garçon efféminé, sensible et faible que tout le monde pensait. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il le sentait. Il le savait. Il avait ce cosmos en lui, qui bouillonnait depuis bien trop longtemps. Qui hurlait son envie d'exploser. Il l'entendait.

 _Faible_. Toute sa vie il avait entendu ce mot. On le lui avait tellement répété qu'il avait fini par y croire. Tout le monde le lui disait. Tous les jours il subissait. Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu. Même Ikki avait fini par le reconnaître. Même _lui_ l'avait rejeté. Même _lui_ l'avait abhorré. Que pouvait-il être d'autre qu'un chevalier dépourvu de force physique et mental, après tout. Il n'arrivait même pas à haïr ses amis pour cela. Parce qu'au fond de lui il avait fini par l'accepter. Et il avait fini par rentrer dans le moule que lui avaient fabriqué ces chevaliers. Il avait fini par s'effacer en faveur de cette image faussée que son corps laissait transparaître.

Pourtant il ne l'était pas, avait un cosmos, une détermination et une tendresse inimaginable. Et c'est cette tendresse qui l'avait trahi, sûrement. C'est cette tendresse qui l'avait rendu si invisible, si ridicule. Et pourtant cette tendresse, c'était tout ce qui le gardait du bon côté de la barrière. C'est cette tendresse qui lui permettait de pardonner. C'était là son plus grand défaut et pourtant sa plus grande qualité. Il savait pardonner à ses amis comme à ses ennemis. Parce qu'il voyait. Il voyait ces âmes tourmentées, ballottées entre deux bords qui ne demandaient qu'à être libérées. Il voyait que sous la coquille de ténèbres, ces chevaliers n'étaient que des êtres fragiles, au cœur corrompu par une force maléfique. Et il comprenait tellement. Combien de fois avait-il lui même failli basculer de ce côté du monde ? Attiré par les murmure d'un démon. Combien de fois s'était-il sentit sombrer, rattrapé au bord du gouffre par un éclair de lucidité. Combien de fois ? Oh, il avait bien arrêté de les compter, et il arrêterait sûrement de résister un jour ou l'autre, fatigué de jouer un rôle qui ne l'amusait plus depuis longtemps. Il arrêterait de résister et là, ils verraient, ils verraient tous quel était le véritable visage du faible andromède, un visage las, froid, détaché. Oui ils verraient tous, tous, ils verraient qu'Andromeda Shun n'était pas un risible pantin, une faible créature ou un animal sans défense. Il leur montrerait, à ces brutes sans cervelles, que Shun était fort, bien plus fort qu'eux tous réunis et ils seront obligés de voir cette vérité en face ! Et alors il l'aurait, sa vengeance tant désirée, il l'aurait et ce sera à son tour de se jouer de ces énergumène, ils verront rira bien qui rira le dernier !


	5. Aphrodite (Poisson)

Disclaimer : l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

Titre : Aphrodite

Genre : /

Contexte : Ça se passe durant le film _Legend of Sanctuary_ et je pense que vous aurez devinez quand si jamais vous avez vu le film, pour les autres, je spoil un peu, sorry ! ;P (J'aime ce film, malgré l'absence de Dite ;u;)

Personnages : Aphrodite des Poissons

Pairing : /

Rating : K

Nombre de mots : 425

* * *

Il était le dernier à lui être resté fidèle. Il était le plus proche de lui, le plus proche de sa folie. Il était resté auprès de lui, avait continuer à _croire_ à ses mots. Bien évidemment qu'il savait que la véritable Athéna était cette _soit disant_ traîtresse _._ Bien évidemment qu'il savait que le grand pope n'était pas celui que l'on pensait être. Il avait compris. Il avait compris bien avant tout le monde. Bien avant que tout cela ne commence. Mais il était resté. Il l'avait suivi malgré le mal qu'ils causaient, malgré les souffrances endurées, malgré le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, malgré la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge chaque fois qu'il devait parler au chevalier du lion, malgré la nausée qui lui prenait l'estomac à chaque fois qu'il regardait le cadet et qu'il voyait l'aîné à sa place. Malgré tout cela il l'avait soutenu. Comme il le pouvait. Malgré tout cela il avait cru en lui. Comme il pouvait. Et malgré tout cela il restait persuadé qu'il avait un bon fond. _Comme il pouvait être naïf._  
Tout ça pour _ça_. Tout ça pour se retrouver _là_. Ses derniers souffles de vie s'échappant lentement. Pour qu'il ai le temps de voir la vérité en face. La vérité qu'il avait toujours évitée. La vérité qu'il s'était toujours voilée. Cette vérité qu'il avait longtemps voulu étrangler de ses mains fines et pâles. Cette vérité qu'il ne pouvait plus ignorer.

 _« Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, à présent. Disparaît ! »_

Les mots bourdonnent dans ses oreilles. Tournent dans sa tête, s'emmêlent avec ses souvenirs. Maintenant il a réellement compris. Cet homme qu'il avait jadis aimé avait disparu il y a bien longtemps. En réalité, avait-il jamais existé ?

Et Aphrodite venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Le chevalier des poissons n'avait été qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de la folie de ce monstre. Il n'avait rien été d'autre qu'un objet, qu'une chose que l'on manipule selon ses envies et dont on se débarrasse lorsqu'elle nous encombre de trop. Il avait été si naïf. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il _lui_ en voulait tellement.

Un rire s'échappe de l'entrebâillement de ses lèvres ensanglantées. Un rire faux. Un rire qu'il avait longtemps retenu face aux agissements de son aîné, et qu'il laissait maintenant s'échapper. _Maintenant qu'il est trop tard. Maudit sois-tu, Aphrodite, ton aveuglement volontaire aura eu raison de toi. En fin de compte tu n'es pas mieux que tous ces stupide chevaliers, toi qui les haïssait tellement. Ridicule._


	6. Camus (Verseau)

_Disclaimer : l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

 _Titre : Camus, prince des glaces_

 _Genre : Angst_

 _Contexte : Camus aime prendre des bains glacés. Après sa résurrection, il a du mal à revenir de ce voyage._

 _Personnages : Camus_

 _Pairing : /_

 _Rating : K_

 _Nombre de mots : 496_

 _NdA : TW je parle de thème assez sombres genre le suicide, faites attention !_

 _PS : Désolé du retard ! Me revoilà de nouveau pour vous poster un tout petit texte avant les écrits du BAC (haha j'adore ça). J'ai deux autres textes en réserve et je prévoit de vous les poster le mois prochain. (oui oui tous les deux, c'est pour me faire pardonner o/ ). Promis j'écrirais plus de truc cet été, peut être pas sur Saint Seiya, peut être que si, peut être même que ce sera quelque chose de long, héhé je vous laisse dans le mystère, vous verrez bien .u. (oh d'ailleurs, truc comme ça, j'ai commencé à regarder l'anime de SS The Lost Canvas, donc attendez-vous à des trucs là dessus ! )_

* * *

Camus aimait prendre des douches gelées, des fois même il se plongeait dans sa baignoire, jusqu'au menton. C'était peut être évident qu'il se plonge dans son élément. Mais rare était les personnes qui connaissaient la vérité sur ce fait. Si le beau chevalier français aimait à se baigner dans l'eau glacée, c'était pour la sensation qui s'en suivait. Sa peau qui refroidissait, la chair de poule qui recouvrait chaque millimètres de sa peau blanche, la sensation de manque d'air qui prenait place dans ses poumons lorsque sa poitrine imberbe entrait en contact avec la surface limpide, ses membres qui perdaient leur sensibilité, l'hypothermie qui guettait le moment propice pour l'attaquer et cette sensation de partir dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience.

Camus aimait tout cela. Camus aimait se faire du mal. Il aimait cette morsure qui n'épargnait rien. Camus aimait s'observer dans le miroir après chaque bain. Ses extrémités engourdie, bleutées, sa respirations saccadés de soubresauts. Il se sentait plus vivant à chaque fois qu'il remontait à la surface.

Oui mais seulement, depuis sa résurrection, il avait de plus en plus de mal à revenir de ce voyage. Il restait un peu plus longtemps chaque fois, perdant de jour en jour un peu de sa volonté. Une fois qu'il était dans cette transe, il n'avait plus envie d'en sortir. Il ne souhaitait qu'y rester. Peu être même pour toujours. Tant qu'il pouvait se sentir exister. Un jour, c'était même son ami Aphrodite qui, en descendant vers les premiers temples, l'avait retrouvé dans sa baignoire, sur le point de se noyer. Il l'avait rapidement sortit de là, il était gelé et en état d'hypothermie avancé. Le chevalier des Poissons n'avait pas hésité à lui passer un savon ; s'il n'avait pas été là au bon moment, il aurait pu facilement y rester.

Qu'elle mort ridicule pour un chevalier de ce rang... Mais peut être que c'était tout ce qu'il méritait finalement ? Il avait passé un cap et plus rien ne le maintenait réellement en vie à présent : sa déesse avait trouvé des chevaliers bien plus puissant que les chevaliers d'Or, prêt à prendre la relève lorsqu'il serait l'heure, les Guerres Saintes était finies pour l'instant et son dernier élève l'avait à désormais dépassé... Non vraiment plus rien ne le retenait et si le destin devait le faire mourir noyé alors ainsi il mourrait. Qu'elle belle ironie...

Une fois de plus, plongé jusqu'au nez dans sa baignoire gelée, il attends la doucereuse morsure. Il ferme ses yeux et bascule sa tête en arrière, plongeant plus encore et laissant ses poumons se remplir d'air. Déjà sa respiration s'affole, le fait sursauter. Il se sent partir bien plus vite qu'à l'accoutumé. Sa tête suit son corps dans sa chute, il s'immerge tout entier dans sa torture. Ses poumons lui crient le manque d'air mais il ne veux plus remonter. Il n'en a plus la force. Alors dans un pauvre rire, ses entrailles se remplissent d'eau et il plonge dans les profondeurs des abysses.


	7. HS - La flèche vengeresse

_Disclaimer : l'univers de Saint Seiya et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada_

 _Titre : La flèche vengeresse_

 _Genre : Hurt / Comfort ? Je sais pas si ça rentre dans ce thème ..._

 _Contexte : Je pense que c'est plutôt clair dans le texte ;)_

 _Personnages : Seiya, Aioros, Aiolia_

 _Pairing : /_

 _Rating : K_

 _Nombre de mots : 505_

 _NdA : Alors, j'ai décidé de classer cet OS en Hors Série parce que c'est pas réellement un texte sur la psychologie d'un personnage en particulier, alors certes ça concerne les sentiments d'un personnage mais par rapport à un autre donc … Je sais pas, c'est peut-être un peu con mais voilà, je préfère mettre les relations des perso' en HS..._

* * *

Ce jour là, quand il avait abattu le saint des gémeaux, il n'avait pas eu le sentiment de l'avoir fait de lui même. Certes il avait porté l'armure du Sagittaire, mais surtout, son cosmos s'était enflammé bien plus ardemment qu'il n'en avait été capable jusqu'alors. Une aura chaude, puissante et protectrice l'avait enveloppé, l'avait accompagné. Ce n'était pas celle d'Athéna, non, celui-ci portait un sentiment de vengeance acerbe, qui étreignait doucement son propre cosmos, pour finir par ne former plus qu'un avec lui, par totalement l'engloutir. Il avait eu le sentiment qu'un instant, il n'était plus lui même, il n'était plus le propriétaire de ce corps adolescent. Et à cet instant il avait tiré cette flèche dorée vers le cœur du véritable traître du sanctuaire, et il l'avait abattu, sans rien ressentir d'autre qu'un sentiment de plénitude qui ne l'atteint alors que partiellement comme filtré par quelque chose d'autre, comme s'il n'était que le spectateur de ses agissements et de ses ressentis, un peu comme dans un rêve.  
Oui … Un rêve, c'était cela la sensation de flottement qu'il avait ressentit quelques instants, si succinctement. Il s'était sentit sortir de son corps, il n'avait plus mal, il n'avait plus d'inquiétude, il ne sentait plus qu'une douce chaleur l'envelopper comme un cocon et il s'était sentit bien. Si bien. Lorsqu'il revint à lui la fraction de seconde qui s'était alors écoulée lui avait paru durer des heures et avant que tout cela ne s'arrête il avait cru entendre la voix d'un jeune homme lui murmurer à l'oreille un « merci », simple mais sincère. Cette …. personne … Lui avait alors semblé partir en paix, calme, vers un repos mérité.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne ce jour là, ni jamais après d'ailleurs, restant dans une ignorance étrangement apaisante par rapport à la nature de ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Ce n'est que longtemps après, lorsqu'il revêtait officiellement l'armure du Sagittaire et que le chevalier du Lion vint lui rendre une visite, qu'il compris. Bien sûr il avait entendu parler d'Aioros et de comment ce chevalier si puissant et dévoué avait succombé en protégeant leur Déesse. Lors de leur entrevu, Seiya avait osé raconter ce qu'il avait vécu au Lion, comme poussé par une force extérieure. Ce dernier ne lui avait répondu qu'avec un sourire absent, le regard au loin, peut être un peu triste. Le tout jeune chevalier d'Or l'avait alors interrogé du regard.

 ** _"Je te remercie, Seiya, d'avoir honoré mon frère ainsi et de lui avoir permis le repos. Tu le succédera avec dignité j'en suis persuadé."_ ** Voila tout ce que pu dire Aiolia.

Et sur ces dires il s'était levé en posant une main chaude et affectueuse sur l'épaule de son cadet et en lui offrant son plus beau sourire et puis s'en était allé, toujours dans le vague. Dans la nuit claire et étoilée il avait levé ses beaux yeux bleus céruléens vers la constellation du Sagittaire et s'était mis à pleurer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps il se sentait si léger, comme si un poids avait libéré ses épaules.


End file.
